Beyond Black Skies
by Vallarii
Summary: AU. Life in the underground slums was already hard for Levi, and yet it seems like fate have decided to make it even harder. Now he has to take care of a child-collateral of all things. Should he blame his troublesome uncle, or his easily-swayed feelings? [Eventual Riren/timeskip]
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! I'm back with a new fic. I still have one Riren fic I haven't finished, probably someday I will eventually, but now I hope this one will keep you interested. This will be a bit slow-paced like most of my fics.. and will have timeskip as well. Leave me review if you liked it! It will help me out alot.

* * *

Life in the underground slums was already hard for him and yet it seems like fate decided to make it harder for him even more. Levi looked at his uncle in utter annoyance as he spouted obscenities the moment he opened the door, too early in the morning. He crossed his legs in front of him in a show of reluctance, sipping his coffee. He isn't going to stand and entertain his bullshit this early.

"What the hell are you thinking old man?" Levi asked in a monotonic voice. He watched as the man shoved non-too gently, what looked like a ten year old boy in shabby clothing and unkempt dark chocolate hair inside their house, making the kid stumble forwards. A mixture of shock and anger adorned his face, and nothing more.

"Don't even think of blaming me! That fucker gave me this brat as collateral. Says he can be a useful to us until he can pay me—do I look like I ran an orphanage or something? That piece of shit—" The tall man replied, adjusting his perfectly placed hat on his head. He really is quite pissed, and he thinks he knows who he is talking about.

"Hannes? That ex-military policeman? Didn't know he's got a son. Doesn't look anything like him." Levi fired back, still scrutinizing the boy in front of him. He doesn't seem to be scared one bit on the current situation he was in, or maybe he just didn't understand it at all. He adjusted himself more comfortably in his seat, eyeing them both.

"No shit. I'll make him work until he paid that entire fucker's debt. Or should I just sell him instead?" The towering man replied, a grin suddenly breaking on his face. Being sold meant being a sex slave to some bastard in the slums, no matter how old you are. _Sex sells_ after all. If the kid wasn't scared before, now he was.

Levi saw the exact moment that it had crossed his large, green eyes as he stiffened on the spot. _He reminded him of someone._ His gut churned in utter revulsion.

"He's too young. You'll barely get anything from him. I'll make him my errand boy instead." Levi automatically replied before he was able to think twice and stop himself. It only made his uncle grin further, finding the situation rather interesting.

"I see—" The man in black replied shortly.

He looked at his nephew and he can read him like a book. After all, he's the one who practically raised him, and it's pretty easy to make him do what he wants. This one thing right here is a weak point of his. He won't allow selling the kid. _Was it pity?_ Or does he have a hidden agenda? _Ahh—No. That's not possible, at least right now._ Was it excitement that he's feeling? Should he feel proud? Well.. Kuchel will be proud at least.

 _How noble,_ he thought sarcastically. One problem solved.

"Well, you do what you want, I honestly don't want to deal with brats—just don't let him escape or you'll be the one paying me their debt." The tall man continued as he laughed maniacally, turning towards the door to leave once again. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, his patience rapidly decreasing. He directed his attention back to the kid once the man was out the door. This is exactly what he wants, doesn't he? _That bastard._

"Listen to me shitface. Your old man Hannes owes us big time so I expect you to work for it. Understand?" The boy turned to his angry glare and nodded in response. He cannot tell exactly if he was shaking in fear or in anger, but to him, that was a _good_ sign.

"Don't even try escaping from me because I can sniff you out easily. I know every nook and cranny of this shithole. I'll break one of your bones when I find you." The boy nodded once more, lips sealed tightly. He needs to realize what kind of predicament he was in, and that he isn't bluffing.

"What? Can't find your tongue?"

"I understand." The boy finally said, gluing his eyes on the floor.

"Good. Got a name?"

"Eren.."

"I'm pretty sure you know well how to watch for your own ass in this godforsaken place don't you, Eren? You have survived this long after all."

The boy nodded once more even though in reality he has not been in this place for too long. The truth was, it has only been a year—a year since his father sent him down here with his old friend Hannes. But in this past short year he had seen how ruthless this place was, and how difficult it will be for a kid like him to survive on his own. So he followed everything that Hannes told him, even if it meant going with that towering, intimidating man they call _Kenny_. He seemed to be a prominent figure in the slums.

The moment he laid his eyes on him he knew he was a dangerous man. And this guy before him now is the same. Even though he's a lot younger, his piercing blue eyes were no doubt ruthless. It looked like he only needs to open his mouth to scathe someone. Both of them looked like the type that will dispose of him in an instant the moment he proven himself worthless. Eren maybe beyond scared, but he isn't that _stupid_.

He needs to gain the favour of this guy, no matter what. He looked back at his gauging eyes once more and suppressed the urge to flinch.

"First thing first. The underground city might be a shitpile of a place, but I don't want any of that filth inside this house, understand?"

"Yes.."

"Second. Stay away from trouble and do as you're told. I don't want to get my ass involved on saving you. I'm neither your guardian nor your baby sitter."

"Okay."

The guy finally broke his gaze after what felt like an eternity and Eren felt relief flood back to his system. He then stood up from the chair he was sitting, shrugging on the dark coat that hung from its rail. He gave him a final glance before he moved to the front door.

"Stay put and clean this place. I want it dust free when I get back, you hear?" The boy nodded once again and this is when he realized that he didn't even know his name. He felt his nerves get jumbled as he unconsciously called out to him, making the other stop in his tracks.

"Uhhmm—I didn't get your name." Eren uttered as he desperately tried to conceal his nervousness. He half expected to receive a harsh remark, but to his surprise, he answered and just gave him a dismissive look afterwards.

"Levi. Just Levi."

.

Eren found it quite surprising that there was an abundance of cleaning supplies in this tiny house, despite the lack of personal belongings in contrast. Well, it's not like they have that much belongings where they were staying either. He found it hidden and arranged quite neatly under the kitchen cabinets after a bit of inspection. It looked like Levi was really serious when he said he didn't like filth, and it makes him worry considering how clumsy and untidy most of the times he is. _Crap._ Levi was dressed so neatly after all, isn't he? His white buttoned-up shirt looked impeccable.

He's really at a disadvantage here—just what did Hannes get him into? He swears he's gonna punch his booze-deprived mouth once he gets out of here alive. A couple of hours had passed and he had started wiping and dusting everything in sight in utter paranoia when someone had suddenly barged in, loud voice booming inside the four walls of the tiny shelter.

"Big brother! Look what I found—" The girl exclaimed the moment she stepped inside, but stopped short as she immediately realized that there was no one around except for a kid she had never seen before.

"Huh—? That's weird.. Who are you?" She asked, inquisitive green eyes landing on the startled boy before her.

"I'm Eren."

"And?" She followed, eyebrows quirking upwards.

There were questions written all over her face and Eren wondered if it was a good idea to even be entertaining her. She doesn't look dangerous with her large eyes and short pigtails, but still.

"I'm gonna be living here apparently—" He replied in a small voice, getting extremely wary. What seemed like shock passed her features and she gasped exaggeratedly, mouth open.

"So that was it huh?! He picked up a new underling—but you're too young! How old are you?" Eren cannot make sense of what she was saying and frowned. Should he even bother explaining to her that he was _dragged_ here by force and not of his own volition? He decided against it and continued sweeping the floor instead, noticing how the girl's boots left dirt marks behind. His face contorted in horror.

"Are you ignoring me or what? You're so rude!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. A frown was brewing on her face and she marched towards the sole table in the room, sitting by the chair.

"I'm eleven years old.. Who are you?" The boy finally replied as he continued to keep his impending doom away. The girl seems to perk up immediately.

"I'm Isabel. I'm big bro's favourite little sister!" She exclaimed proudly, grinning.

"Anyway when is he coming back? I brought him something."

"I don't know.. he didn't say anything." The frown was back in her face.

"What? But it's noon already. Have you eaten yet?" Eren kept his gaze away from her.

"Not yet.."

"Huh—that's weird.. He doesn't let me starve at all. Well, I can't blame him, I'm cuter one!" She exclaimed happily once again. The concern on the boy's face only deepened and Isabel wiped the grin from her face.

"I'm just kidding. Holy hell, do you even know how to smile?" She pushed, cradling her face in her hand. The look of boredom on her face intensified every passing second. Eren wished that she would just stop talking to him. He is beginning to get really irritated and angry on getting dragged into this situation. This isn't funny at all. He felt sick to his stomach in utter frustration and fear of the unknown.

Isabel watched as the boy started shaking before her, confused on what's happening. She then realized that he was desperately trying to hold back his tears, seeing the welling emotions in his equally green eyes. A sudden sense of understanding took over her, and she stood up, approaching the shaking kid. She placed a tentative hand on his tiny shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Hey—cmon' let's go out and eat.. You're hungry right? Big brother won't get angry if we go out for a while."

"I'll scold him if he scolds you, okay?!" She bluffed confidently, even if she knows all too well that he'll chew her out the moment she even tried to run a smart mouth on him. But it seemed to calm the boy a bit and she felt a tiny bit victorious.

"And who exactly are going to scold?"

Isabel stiffened on the spot as the door opened, his unmistakeable voice filling the room. She turned over quickly to greet him, chuckling awkwardly. Levi walked towards the two, raising an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"No one! What are you saying big bro—"

"Really? Why the hell is he crying? Did you make him cry?"

"What? No!" The girl protested immediately, looking genuinely offended. Levi clicked his tongue in response and disregarded her, tossing the bag he was carrying to Eren that was now wiping his tears. He caught it clumsily, confusion mixing in his glum facade. His eyes were so red and he was looking rather pale. He has only been gone for a few hours and he was already like _this_.

This will be extra hard, wouldn't it? Levi didn't know who he wanted to strangle—that bastard Hannes or his equally bastard of an uncle Kenny? He collected his sanity and sighed. Getting pissed wouldn't help the both of them.

"You can't keep wearing those dirty clothes while you're here. Keep those clean." Levi finally said as he pointed to the bag. He then turned once again to the girl that was now caught in a sense of wonder.

"What are doing here anyway? Did Farlan finally get tired of your shit?"

"You're so mean! I brought you tea!" She huffed, pouting at Levi. He looked a bit taken aback by it, reaching out to pat her head apologetically in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go out and eat."

"Okay! Eren, let's go!" She declared happily, tugging the boy by his arm. He didn't speak still, and only nodded at her beneath his bangs.

The lunch was pretty uneventful thankfully, despite the rowdiness inside the bar they frequent in. It will be pretty troublesome if some random scumbags suddenly show up while he was currently baby-sitting two brats after all. Levi scanned the amount of people inside—just the usual patrons.

He wouldn't really worry about Isabel that much, but the squirt seemed to be a bit on the reserved side of the spectrum. He watched as he ate silently beside the energetic girl, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. That is good too if you don't want to attract unnecessary attention, but if he's going to be sending him around the district doing errands, he's gonna need more than _that._ That old guy Hannes had probably kept him out of harm's way until now. Levi repressed another sigh and averted his gaze from the kid. He looked so uncomfortable he can feel his unease from where he was seated. _Can't blame him though, sucks to be in his position._

Eren wished that Levi would stop glaring at him all the time. It was unnerving and it just screams _annoyance_ on his face. He doesn't want to be here either. But can he at least be a bit subtle about it? He seemed kinda nice to Isabel anyway. Not that he wanted to be treated the same way, but he hoped he just stops monitoring every move that he makes. He continued to eat in utter silence and tried to pay him no mind, for he was currently being fed anyway.

.

Eren was once again left to his own devices when they got back, for Levi seemed to be a pretty busy person. He was once again stuck with Isabel, but he guessed having her company around isn't that bad. He felt more comfortable around her now, realizing she wasn't a bad person. It kind of baffled him why she was with dangerous people, but he's not ready to ask yet. But he thinks he could probably use this opportunity to learn about _him_ instead _._

"Hey Isabel, how old is Levi?" Eren asked the obviously bored girl sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"He's around twenty now.. I think, or twenty one, and don't call me Isabel—it's big sister." She replied, frowning.

"I'm fifteen okay?"

"Okay.."

Eren hesitated, not really knowing what to say next. The girl only stared back across him, as she seemed to contemplate on something.

"Do you wanna know what he's like?" The boy perked up and nodded in response.

"Well.. He's cool and all but don't make him angry or he'll whack you in the head." She started, grinning unconsciously.

"He likes his stuff clean and organized. He's really strong too! And.. he likes tea—"

"Do you know how to make tea?" She suddenly asked, her equally green eyes searching the boy's. Eren shook his head lightly.

"No.."

"Alright! I'll teach you. Even I can make tea!" She declared in her ever lively tone, standing abruptly. Her eyes seem to sparkle in excitement and it made the boy feel more at ease. He followed her into the small kitchen, watching as she busied herself with a kettle and tea leaves.

"I'm not really into it but big bro likes tea.. And he likes it strong—so just leave it to steep for about three minutes or so. And then you can serve it. Pretty easy, yeah?" Another triumphant look passed on her face as she poured hot water into a cup, the unmistakeable aroma of black tea filling the air. Eren suddenly remembered his father.

"Wanna try it?" She asked after a couple of minutes had passed. Eren took a whiff of it before taking sip and he grimaced. Isabel giggled happily in return.

"I don't like it after all.."

"Of course you don't.. Kids like sweet stuff." There was a visible pout on his face and Isabel found it quite adorable.

"I guess you're quite cute as well. But I'm still number one.." She then said idly. Eren's pout transformed to confusion. _It's kinda fun teasing this kid,_ she thought, seeing the ever changing expressions on his face.

"Alright..?"

"Anyway, remember to serve him tea if you want to get on his good side! Or keep his stuff clean.. It works!" She finally said, grinning once again.

Hours had passed by but outside it still remained dark. And until now, this was the thing that Eren probably might not get used to, for out there, or at the capital above, he could always see the sun rising and setting all year round. He didn't really expect that he'll miss such a simple thing, but thinking about it now, he rarely ever stopped to even admire the heavens once. He really wanted to go back up there, but he can't. The sudden thought stung his eyes again and he held it back firmly. He wouldn't cry for a second time today.

The door had burst open once more, revealing Levi himself and another guy. Eren watched as the raven-haired guy sat heavily by the table across him and Isabel, looking rather exhausted. The other guy followed, giving the girl a stern look.

"When are you planning to go home?" The blonde guy asked, a frown on his face. The girl beside Eren purposefully ignored him, cradling her face in her hand.

"Hey—Isabel I'm talking to you." He followed, annoyance now seeping in his voice. She glared back at him in defiance.

"Hey. Hey—Take your quarrels outside. Leave my house at once." Levi interjected, his impatient eyes and hand motioning for them to go. They both seem to stiffen in response, looking at him warily. Isabel looked like she wanted to protest but she eventually stood up, pouting her way out the door.

The nervousness was back at Eren in full force once the door had shut close. Levi only released a deep sigh.

"I asked you to clean but look at all the dirt those brats drag around with their shoes.. So annoying—I told them so many times already." His blue gaze fell on the silent boy before him and he only remained silent, still. His big green eyes were glued to the table.

"I'm going to take a bath." Levi finally declared, dragging himself sluggishly to the bathroom. He's got no time to figure out what a brat is thinking.

Eren felt a bit of relief. He really doesn't know how to act around him. He doesn't know what to say either. Everything just felt so awkward and he hated every second he was spending in here. He was starting to miss his mother once again and her welcoming presence. _Just what is he supposed to do?_ The faint sound of running tap water pulled him out of his musings. _He cannot afford to be useless._ He needs to stay alive until _then_.

.

Levi stepped out of the bath feeling a tad rejuvenated. He was beginning to regret the decision he made back there. He probably shouldn't have interfered and let that old man take care of this kid. Since when had he developed a _conscience_ anyway? He doesn't like troublesome things yet here he was taking in trouble. He walked towards the small living room once more and got hit by utter surprise as he smelled the ever pleasant aroma of black tea. The boy was nowhere to be found and he guessed that he probably decided to hole himself up at the bedroom.

A steaming cup was placed on the small table and he tentatively took it, taking a sip. His eyebrows shoot upwards in response.

"Not bad."

After finishing some small preparations for a job the next morning, Levi finally decided to call it a day. He wanted to rest his limbs so bad. He opened the door to the bedroom gently and slipped in, looking at the curled form of the boy on his bed. He sat quietly at the edge and took a closer look at him. He wanted to sigh yet again.

There was an invisible tug that makes him want to reach out and ruffle his tousled brown hair. He restrained himself and watched his gentle breathing instead. His gaze went to his small face and he noticed his closed eyes that seemed to glisten against the darkness.

He had cried himself to sleep.

"How pitiful."

.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Leave me a review if you liked it?

* * *

Levi woke up confused, eyelids a bit heavy. Awkwardness then settled in, as he felt Eren's forehead nestled on his spine. He can feel the boy's body heat acutely, along with his soft breaths that bounced on his back. This is too domestic for his liking. He turned his head to take a peek on his tousled locks, eventually sitting up. The boy looked comfortable of all things. He finally stood up and buried the curled boy under the blanket. He can only sleep for a few hours anyway.

Eren woke up to the sound of voices, a certain cheery girl's voice dominating the others. _Should he get up now?_ He pulled the blanket closely against himself, debating internally if he needs to show himself. It smelled like coffee out there. It was an inviting smell.

All eyes fell on him the moment he slipped out of the bedroom, making him feel utterly conscious. Isabel's grin widened when he met her eyes, beckoning for him to come closer to the table.

"Eren! Come sit here beside me—" She declared almost fondly, waving her hand to Eren, making the others look at her in mild amusement. Levi''s eyebrow quirked upwards, watching the boy's tentative movements. He seemed to have won the girl over.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked enthusiastically, large green eyes sparkling. Eren nodded shyly in response.

"Hey kid, I wasn't able to introduce myself last night. I'm Farlan by the way."

Eren whipped his eyes to the said blonde guy, not knowing what to say. Levi only sipped his coffee in silence, his ever gauging eyes trained on him and Isabel. These people seemed rather different than he had imagined. His mind had been conjuring a lot of scenarios since yesterday and he did not expect it to be like this. The breakfast and the steaming coffee on the table felt unreal.

When he first arrived in this place, the first thing he noticed was the general state of destitution of the residents. The streets were littered with beggars and shady-looking people. There were a few merchants here and there, a few stores, and a lot of pubs. There were fights breaking on the streets every so often. It was a dangerous place to be, and he didn't feel safe once. Even if he was with Hannes all the time, the eyes that lingered on them when they were roaming the darkened streets were unnerving. Thankfully, they haven't been stabbed to death yet in some empty alleyway. Eren snapped from his musings as Levi set his cup on the table, his slender fingers slipping from the rim of the cup.

"Eren. You're going with these two today. They'll teach you how to greet the neighbours." The boy looks up to him and nodded.

"Okay."

"Are you going with your Uncle today?" Isabel asked, placing a cup of coffee in front of the boy.

"Yeah. Teach him well so I can send him alone when time comes."

"Well.." Isabel replied hesitantly, looking back and forth from Levi and to the boy.

Apparently, greeting the neighbours meant banging on someone else's doors and or kicking it open when they refused to be let in. It seemed like their group is thriving on collecting debt on behalf of other people, especially for those who doesn't want to deal with difficult situations. They wouldn't hesitate to use force on them either. They also do _deliveries_ —but of what, he doesn't really want to know. His views on Isabel had also completely changed, the moment she pulled a knife on her booted leg to threaten a troublesome man larger than her. She was, undoubtedly, ready to kill if needed. He can see it in her eyes as she seized the guy in front of him, knife pointed in his gut in warning.

"Don't wait for big brother to come knocking on your door. He isn't as patient as us." Farlan exclaimed as he approached the disgruntled man, motioning for Isabel to release him. The girl did so tentatively, knife still poised.

"P-lease just give me some more time—I promise it will be ready when you come back." The man replied in distraught. Farlan knitted his eyebrows in annoyance. If their client loses his patience, he'll just hire other people to do a better job. But they can't do much if he doesn't have any cash to pay with either.

"Isabel, Eren—look for something valuable in his things. We need a collateral."

.

Eren wasn't sure if he should be pushing his luck, but Farlan and Isabel were pretty lenient, like they say there were. So when they ventured on a familiar part of the slums, he decided to take his chances and see Hannes. He didn't expect the both of them to give him permission, but Isabel seemed nonchalant about it and convinced the other to give him some time while they visit another _welcher._ After an incessant knocking, the door finally opened and he was let in by a wide-eyed Hannes.

"For a while there I thought the bogeyman came back." He declared, regarding the boy in front of him. It didn't look like they were giving him a bad time in there, and he felt a bit relieved.

"Are you doing fine in there? Did they hurt you or something?"

"How much do you owe that man? Why didn't you tell me?" Eren demanded, stalking the blonde man to the small living room.

"Quite a lot, frankly. I have lost contact with your father, Eren. We cannot survive in this dump for too long without money."

"Aren't you just using it to drink?!" The boy accused, seething. His green eyes were boring holes to the man in front of him.

"Hey—don't look at me like that. It's not that simple. I fucking hate this place—I feel like.. I'm gonna go crazy each passing day. Your parents are good friends of mine Eren, but living in this darkness is taking a toll on me." Hannes replied, a look of anxiety and paranoia adorning his face.

"Either way, I'm going back up there to see your father. I'm getting worried. Just hang in there for a while, okay? I'm the one that owes him, he wouldn't hurt you." Eren can't seem to believe what he was hearing.

"How can you seriously say that—he almost sold me!" Hannes placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. He's not sure if he wants to reassure him, but it felt more like a warning to Eren.

"Eren, believe it or not that man Kenny isn't just notorious here in the slums but up there at the capital as well. He's a _Royal lapdog_. He's very well informed about the Military and the Royal affairs. I think he had caught on something about us—and he'll probably use that opportunity. He wouldn't compromise you that easily if he's going to profit from it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Eren had no other choice but to nod in agreement.

Hannes knows all too well that he is just plain gambling for Eren's safety at this point but they both need to survive this mess. He just needed some time before Kenny decides to change his mind. Just what is Grisha doing, abandoning his child like this?

"I'll come back once I find the whereabouts of your father. Stay safe until then alright—?"

 _Stay safe he says._ How would he do that, exactly? He's just lucky that Levi is still patient enough to not kick him out of the door. Eren felt so angry and alone. It felt like the world he lives in had become even smaller.

.

Levi rarely ventured out from the underground except for a few instances like this one. Underground dwellers weren't allowed to roam in the capital city first and foremost. They were treated like a totally different breed of species down there. Like vermin, to be exact.

It was the first time for him to step in his uncles "office" as well. He knows that the man has a job outside of the slums, but this was the first time he knew that he had an actual work in the military, of all places. He told him a long time ago that he was a _body guard_ of some sort. But that seemed far from the truth—and he realized he doesn't really know anything else more than what he tells him.

"Hey Levi, how is the squirt doing?" The man in black asked as rounded up his desk, sitting heavily on his chair.

"If you're concerned about him why don't you take care of him yourself?" Levi replied as he followed suit, making himself comfortable in the seat across the man. Having a place like this to himself doesn't look bad at all, he thought, as he looked around him—spacious, clean and neatly painted walls that has large windows and furnishings.

"You have become so impudent. You're no longer the cute nephew that I raised."

"Raised you say—what the hell are you talking about? I'm just your errand boy."

"Yeah and you used to follow everything that I said like the good boy that you are. Now you just talk back to me every chance you get." Levi settled his gaze back to the man in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the case, huh? Are you disappointed?"

"Nah. Not really. I actually hated that part of you. I hate people who just obey without question."

That was far from the truth. The boy might have obeyed him all those years, but the Gods know he's just waiting for an opportunity to get away from his grasp. Everyone have desires. He can see it clearly in his eyes; it was always there, lurking beneath his patience.

"Huh? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Sitting here in your office—waiting for orders?" Levi replied in feigned shock, eyeing the man in annoyance.

Kenny laughed maniacally. His job here is done. _He had raised him so well,_ didn't he? He hoped Kuchel wouldn't hate him so much for it return.

"You got some nerve you punk. Anyway while you're here, I want to tell you a job you might get interested in the future."

"You bring me up here to just talk?"

"Why not? Being cooped up in the slums all the time is bad for you. Entertain your uncle just this once, will ya?"

"For all I know this is just what you take me for, entertainment." Kenny chuckled once more, definitely amused. Who wouldn't be, when he says those things with a straight face and an annoyed voice?

"Of course."

.

Levi looked at the perpetual darkness outside his window. It was late in the afternoon, he thinks, and he can't help but contemplate on what Kenny had told him. It was a really great opportunity for him to finally leave this place, _but, why would he want to dedicate his entire life to some Royal bastard?_ That's the last thing he'd ever want to do. Just the thought of it repulses him. He'll decide his own fate. He'll create his own opportunity. He'll pave his own path. He isn't giving his life to some spoiled swine.

"Big brother. It's tea time!" Isabel started, two cups on each of her hands. They all settled on the small table, like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Well.. How did it go? Did Eren learn something new?" Levi tore his gaze from the small window to the trio, regarding them mildly.

"You did well, didn't you, Eren?" Isabel exclaimed excitedly, looking at the boy beside him.

"I think he's got the general idea." Farlan chimed in, nodding.

Eren can only glance at Levi in return. There was what seemed like a blank look on his face, and the boy found himself a bit surprised, not able to look away. His calm blue eyes then met his, and he averted his gaze. _Has Levi always been this calm? He was all but irritable and annoyed yesterday.. or was he just too busy being scared?_

"I'll go out with all of you tomorrow then."

"Whoa—pay that man Dirk a visit, will you? He's still got nothing. I think he isn't going to pay at all." Isabel replied in excitement.

"Is that so?" Levi doesn't seem that interested. He hasn't touched his cup as well. He just gazed at Farlan most of the time.

"Farlan, stay here for a while." Isabel looked at the both of them.

"What about me?"

"Go home." There was that look on her face again, Eren thought, as if she wanted to protest. But nothing came out of her mouth.

The three of them fell silent for a while after Isabel had left, and Eren isn't really sure if he's supposed to hear this conversation at all. The question was just left hanging in the air, and Farlan looked too reluctant to give a reply. Levi remained calm.

"So? What do you think? Levi asked, fingers lingering on his cup.

"I don't think we should be deciding this on our own. She should be the one to decide for herself."

"That brat wouldn't even remotely consider it."

"Of course she won't.. She wouldn't want to be apart from us, wouldn't she?"

"Is that what she thinks? Or is that what you like to think? I wouldn't be here forever Farlan. I don't know what the future brings. You want her to have a good life, right?" A look of frustration settled on Farlan's face. Eren's heartbeat was racing. He had this urge to say something but he is just a kid, and an outsider, after all.

"I know that."

"Then try to talk to her about it."

Levi's tea had gone cold. Eren can only look down on his hands beneath the table. Farlan didn't utter a single word after.

.

Eren couldn't sleep at all that night. Levi had also actually sent him to bed. He guessed it will be less awkward for the both of them if they won't go to sleep at the same time, _probably_. So when he finally joined him in bed, he pretended to be past asleep, curled into himself, facing the wall. Levi didn't turn even once. He just laid there, unmoving. And he just observed him for who-knows-how long, until morning inevitably came. But he guessed he fell asleep at some point, for when he opened his eyes, he was no longer by his side.

Eren went to the small living room and there was only silence. Levi was sitting alone by the table, looking outside. His calm blue eyes fell on him and he returns it.

"I guess they fought, huh." Levi started nonchalantly.

Eren walked closer towards him. He still felt uncertain, but at least the constant fear was somehow gone. He cannot explain why exactly, but his conversation last night with Farlan somehow affected him.

"Do you want some coffee?" Eren asked, eyeing the other curiously. Levi also probably felt a certain difference in the air between them, a single eyebrow shooting upwards slightly. They were finally having a conversation.

"Do you even know how to make one?"

"I think so.."

Levi watched as Eren's moment of confidence seems to crumble down. A pout has begun to form on his young face as he averts his large green eyes once again. Levi stood up and motioned for him to follow to the kitchen counter.

"We aren't leaving this house today until you learn how to make one then—" He declared, rolling his sleeves up his arms.

Soon after the smell of coffee filled the tiny house and awakened Eren's senses. He could only watch as Levi busied himself with two cups of coffee and he realized that he was utterly entranced by his movements. They were practiced and mechanical, yes, but he seemed rather gentle and graceful even, while doing it. _Where had all his roughness go?_ This person here right in front of him felt utterly different, and he felt confused about it. Eren guessed it was that same part of him that made him willingly approach closer, the part of him that he can somehow understand—that part of him that seemed very _human_.

He took a sip of the steaming coffee placed in front of him and realized it tasted the same as the one he had yesterday. Eren's widened eyes travelled back to Levi and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What is it?"

 _What was it that he wanted to say?_ Eren thought, still looking at Levi in wonder. He felt conscious once again. The sudden opening of the door broke his bewildered feelings and replaced it with dread.

"Oi Levi, give me a hand will ya—"

"Stop barging in my house as you please, you old man—" Levi immediately replied, eyeing the man in black critically.

 _The annoyance was back in his face and his voice in an instant_ , Eren thought grudgingly.

"I do as I please." Kenny stated flatly, eyeing the two that were standing side by side in return.

"Looks like the brat is doing well, huh? Well.. sorry to say but I need to take my dog for a walk today, kid. You need to guard the house in his place."

It seemed like this man really enjoys tormenting Levi, Eren thought as he watched Kenny's grinning face by the door. And judging by the other's reaction, he's pretty good at it. His brows knit tightly in response.

"Who the hell are you calling a dog?"

"Would you like to be called a rat instead? It suits you as well." Levi can feel his patience leave him real quick.

"Just—what do you want?" Kenny stepped further inside, boots clunking heavily on the floorboards. His tall figure loomed over them, and Eren felt rather trapped.

"You see, it seems like Hannes had run away and left this poor child alone." Levi's eyes automatically fell on the boy. It was cold once more.

The fear was slowly creeping back on Eren's spine. He can feel it spreading from the simultaneous looks that he received, unwavering. He was beginning to sweat coldly in his forehead.

"That's quite unfortunate, isn't it?" Levi finally replied in a monotonic voice.

"I really fucking hate the Police. They got no balls—anyway, you'll help me look for him."

.

It was already late in the day once again and Eren really don't know what to do. He doesn't know where to go either. His mind tells him to run away from this place as fast as possible but it doesn't seem like an option. Nothing seemed like an option. Levi will definitely find him, and he doesn't want to know what he'll do to him once he realized he had escaped.

Levi just felt angry more than anything. The kid was nowhere to be found when he arrived in the afternoon; and he contemplated whether or not to look for him in that instant. They haven't found the whereabouts of Hannes but he had found something more troublesome. If he was in Eren's situation, he'll probably do the same thing and run away. So when the boy returned soon after, he can't deny that he was quite surprised.

They were now standing face to face, his smaller form squirming beneath his stare. Levi's blue eyes were hard and critical-looking, and Eren can only fixate his eyes on the floor. _He was done for._

"Oi Eren, why is it that there's a bounty on your head?" Levi started, stepping closer to the boy. Eren's voice was small and unsure, but he didn't budge from where he stood. There was no point in it.

"I.. I didn't know that—"

"What do you know then?" Levi snapped back, his tone clipped and a bit harsh. He looked at the boy's green eyes and there was only fear.

"I'm.. I'm an illegitimate son." His voice had started to break.

"And?"

"My father.. he is an aristocrat married to a Royal blood. But he fell in love with my mother. We used to live in a remote town in Trost _until_ —one day people came looking for me and my mother. We escaped and.. my father then sent me to Hannes and told us to hide for a while. That was the last time I saw the both of them— " Eren blurted out with difficulty. Levi's unwavering gaze felt so heavy against his shoulders.

"I see.. So your stupid father fell for a commoner and the Royal family found out, and decided to erase you and your mother's existence."

Levi debated against himself if he should tell Eren that his mother is most probably six feet underground and he won't be seeing her ever again at this point.

 _Royals hate complications._ If there is a slight possibility for someone to threaten their power they will snuff if out immediately. It sounded so fucked up, but it's probably what had happened exactly. This is the way of such a nation that is run and dictated by bloodlines.

"But my father promised.." Eren replied in a smaller, shaky voice, tears threatening to spill in his eyes any given moment. The sight seemed to only anger Levi even more.

"Hey—I hate to break it to you but your bastard of a father might not come back for you. He dumped you here in this place for good, never to be found." The boy immediately shook his head in denial.

"N-no. He loves me—he'll definitely come for me!"

"If he loves you he wouldn't even think of leaving you here to rot—does this place look remotely habitable to you?" Levi snapped back angrily.

"But you lived here, don't you? All this time—" Their gaze met and his tears finally streamed down his face. Levi clicked his tongue in utter frustration.

"Yeah. And I'm going to leave this shitpile soon enough. I won't be waiting here, crying until the day I roll over and die."

"Didn't you want to leave this place as well? It was written all over your face since the first time I saw you." Levi took another step forward and gripped the boy's arm firmly.

"Oi Eren—listen to me carefully. We might be living in a place where you can't even say your name, but names don't mean _shit_. You hear me? Your name alone doesn't define who you are."

"Are you going to let your name dictate your future? That's just plain stupid."

"B-but I don't know w-what to do—" Eren choked out. His tears don't seem to want to stop at this point but neither of them wiped it away.

"What the hell are saying? There's only one thing you need to do. And that is to survive."

"Why do you think did I make Isabel and Farlan teach you how to do business here for? Use that brain of yours." His large green orbs seemed to refocus amidst his sobbing, and Levi took it as a sign of understanding.

"P-lease, teach me then—" The boy managed to say, finally wiping the tears off of his face.

"Then stop that crying. That's the first step. If you want to change your fate, you need to be strong— stronger than those who want you dead. Do you understand, Eren?" The boy nodded in response, cheeks and nose flushed. His eyes have reddened but what seemed like determination had now settled on them.

"Please—until I get stronger.. T-teach me?" The boy asked once again tentatively, as if to confirm his already given approval. Levi felt a mixture of relief, pain, and pity.

Eren looked up once again expecting to see Levi's cold, blue gaze, but there was only calmness within them. He can feel as his slender fingers then settled on his locks, ruffling it gently, and it made his gut flutter—the way it does when he receives a compliment from his father.

He had forgotten his question as he stared further into his eyes.

"That's good enough, Eren."

.


	3. A slowly burning candle

AN from A03: I edited some minor things in the previous chapters like typos and some missing stuff.. I wanted to portray the awkward and uncomfortable feeling in the first chapters, and it was what I felt, but not in a good way? lol. But I hope this chapter improves the mood that I was going for. It was quite difficult to write but, here it is.

Anyway, reviews are welcome! If you liked it, pls leave me a review. (:

* * *

Eren felt relief more than anything else after crying his heart out in front of Levi. He was sure shocked out of his brains thinking he would get punished or the like but it didn't come. What came was a revelation instead, as he realized how understanding Levi was of his pitiful situation. Sure he looked really angry but the words he had said would probably stick to him for a long, long time until he's an old man _._ He doesn't know exactly why he chose to help him but he felt really happy for the first time since he arrived in the underground city.

"So how long have you actually been here?" Eren heard Levi ask, pulling him out of his musings.

"About a year now, I think.. Time here felt really different.."

"Is that so?"

"It's like a totally different world—"

"Yeah, it's a world where filth and vermin thrive."

"That's not what I meant! I mean..It feels like time just completely slows down in here."

Too slow that it makes him see everyone else's suffering around him and their descent into utter misery. He saw it on Hannes face as well that day, and it was like watching a slowly burning candle. It makes him wonder if Levi feels the same way. It was such a scary sight.

"You have a proper education then?" Levi interjected, changing the subject. He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at the boy in front of him.

"Uhh, yes.."

Eren returned Levi's calm gaze. He really had a pleasant face when he isn't looking annoyed or angry. He had made him tea and that thought alone made him feel a tiny bit giddy. The cup was now empty, but he swears that it had calmed him down even though he _hated_ tea. He thinks he understands quite a bit now why Isabel seemed so fond of him. The thought of the words "big brother" and "Levi" rang in his mind continuously.

"What does Trost look like?" Levi asked after what felt like a lifetime in Eren's mind. The boy's green eyes widened, seemingly sparkling against the lamp-lit room.

"It's a really large district.. It has vast meadows and long rivers where I live. I used to play there with my friends a lot back then. Ahh, look—" The boy trailed off, as he pulled a necklace from his shirt, revealing a key. Levi raised his eyebrow, looking at the boy curiously.

"Your house key?" He asked, perplexed. Levi was surprised as the boy then beamed in front of him, smiling as a thought seemed to occur in his childish mind. It was the first time he had seen him look rather happy. Well, it's not like their situation is something to be happy about, not one bit, but to think he was now smiling, makes him feel less _awful_ for the both of them.

"Yeah! Let's go to my house when we get out of here. I'll introduce you to my mom.." Eren's happy face looked so hopeful Levi almost wanted to chuckle. It resembled Isabel's when she was younger. That wouldn't be happening very soon though, and his mother might not be around by then, but he can at least entertain him, can he?

"Huh.. Why not—?"

Eren seemed to brighten even more— _if that was possible_ , and Levi sighed softly in return. It felt like he had already betrayed him. Should he have told him otherwise?

It was bedtime and Eren turned from his side to face Levi, who now lay still, back turned against him. He always takes a quick shower before he goes to sleep and he smelled nice and clean. He scooted closer and snuggled a bit to his spine. He gives him such a comforting feeling—he felt rather safe with him. Eren closed his eyes and fell asleep easily.

.

The next morning, the familiar faces of Farlan and Isabel were back, along with an argument. Eren thought it was inevitable anyway. He would be annoyed too, if he was her.

"I'm really angry with the both of you!" She declared with conviction, her hands on the table across Levi.

"I want you to just think about it at least. It's not like I'm forcing you to make a decision right now." Levi replied calmly as ever, eyes steady on the girl.

"I'm not marrying someone I don't even know!" She replied immediately, determined eyes darting back and forth from Levi and Farlan.

"Well—you can get to know him. He's a merchant's son."

"I don't care, big brother! I don't want to—I won't..!" Levi only sighed heavily in response as seconds passed by, drinking his coffee. He restrained himself from getting annoyed. He knows how stubborn she was. He should've expected this.

"I told you.." Farlan finally said, eyeing the both of them. Levi's expression inevitably turned to annoyance.

"Eren, you're going out with me today." Levi then said, turning his focus instead on the boy. Eren nodded in response, wide-eyed. He felt a bit nervous once again. He hopes he doesn't take his frustration out on him or something.

It seemed like people in the slums treat Levi rather differently, Eren realized as they strode the darkened streets. Some gave them strange looks, but the others mostly seem to avoid looking at them completely. And when it came to work, he only needed to knock twice and wait for a moment to be let in. The look on their faces when they see Levi on their doorstep told him that it only meant _serious_ business, he thinks. They paid him immediately as well. It looks like most of them wants to be on his good side as they tried to butter him up or involve him with some idle chatter. Levi surprisingly entertained most of them.

They have only visited about ten people and Levi already called it a day. He seemed to have another agenda in mind as they went to some sort of shop afterwards, a small, enclosed space littered with different types of items and knick-knacks on the inside.

"Is it for the boy?" The old, balding man behind the counter asked, watching the two curiously. Eren looked at the man in surprise and followed Levi in the same curious manner, staying quiet beside him and just watching the whole time.

"Yeah—" Levi shortly replied, picking up a blade that he found and tossing it like a coin in the air. He replaced it afterwards, and picked another beside it.

He fancied knives, Eren noticed, as he looked through the assortment of it in the store. And after some careful inspection, he finally chose one and paid for it, thanking the shopkeeper afterwards.

"I'm hoping that you won't need to use this but this place is full of scumbags. Better safe than sorry, yeah?" Levi declared as they stood outside the shop. Eren eyed the blade on his hand, heart thudding heavily on his chest. It was pretty slender with a bit of an ornate handle, and has sheath made of leather. He doesn't know how he would use it, or when, or if he even wanted to, but he was thankful. He might be crazy for thinking of it as some sort of _gift_ but that's how it had felt for him at least. Eren gazed at his blue eyes and mustered some self confidence. His heart was beating so fast at that point in utter nervousness and he hoped it doesn't show in his voice. He really wanted to thank him, and not only for this.

"Uhmm.. t-thank you, big brother—"

Levi's eyebrows quirked upward at the boy's painfully shy response. _Big brother, huh?_ It looked like he gained another sibling it seemed, but it's not like he can do anything about it either. He isn't comfortable of this older brother role but he's already in it the moment he involved himself with Isabel and Farlan. Now there's Eren. Well, he did this to himself. This is his own _damned_ fault.

He repressed a sigh and just gazed at the boy's now flushed face, reaching out to lightly ruffle his unruly locks. The gesture seemed to calm him down. Did he somehow expect to get reprimanded? He really isn't suited for this kind of shit.

"I'll teach you how to use it, let's go back." Eren nodded beneath his warm hand.

He did actually teach him _things_ , the moment they reached home. Levi only had this calm expression the whole time he did so, and he was able to relax and digest whatever he was saying.

"First of all, I'm telling you, this is just for a worst-case scenario. Don't start fights by yourself, understand?"

"Okay."

If anything, Levi felt inexplicably reluctant teaching the boy anything that is related with hurting someone, but if his own guardians left him to fend for himself then he guessed it's alright for him to learn how to defend himself at least. It's that, or he just wanted to find an _excuse_ to corrupt him. Sure at first he didn't think anything of it, but when he knew that the boy isn't from here, he kind of changed his mind, and now he's a _conflicted_ mess.

"Good. Now, you don't just stab someone a whole lot and expect them to drop dead, alright. That's just _savage_ and messy—not only that but people are the most dangerous when they are wounded. Never underestimate someone who is fighting for their life. And if you really need to killsomeone, aim for their heart or their kidney."

Eren nodded, completely unnerved as he stood there in front of him by the table. Levi was pointing the areas out on his smaller body with his knife, securing it back to his hip afterwards.

"Most of the times it's enough to stab them on their leg, it will give you time to escape. Don't engage if the other person has a weapon, you're still a child after all—just run and find me or Farlan."

"What if I'm surrounded?" Eren asked curiously.

"You know, I've been parading you around here like some new toy. I was making sure they remember your face. They'll think twice about touching you." Levi replied with the same calm tone of his. The boy seemed to brighten once more from within.

"Ohh—I see.."

Eren found himself feeling kind of awestruck. Levi was nothing like Hannes or the other adults that he knew. He decided that if he'll ever have a big brother, he would want them to be _exactly_ like Levi.

"But if that ever happens, put up a fight. There's chance that they'll leave you alone if you're too troublesome." Levi finally said after some contemplation. Eren nodded earnestly.

Eren had made him tea that afternoon, the way he wanted it, smiling brightly as he did so. Levi does not know how to feel about it but if he's trying to win him over, he guessed its working _quite_ a bit. Eren seemed to have stripped completely out of his own defences and is just displaying his true nature in front of him now. He looked once again at the boy's pleasantly smiling face.

 _This boy shouldn't trust him too much,_ he thought, sipping some tea. He'll just get himself sorely disappointed.

Farlan and Isabel eventually came back with food in their hands, filling the small table in the center of the room. The girl doesn't seem to be angry anymore as she arranged the table and Levi is tempted to think that she and Eren have probably the same mental age. Levi motioned for the boy to come closer and leave whatever he was currently doing. Supper is important for _brats._ He can clean later. He looked at the both of them and suppressed the urge to chuckle. _They really look like siblings.._

"Eren, I'll be gone for a day tomorrow okay? Farlan and Isabel will be here instead."

"Eh? You really like dragging everything to the last minute don't you, big brother?" Farlan replied, stuffing his face with food.

"Kenny is the one dragging me around to work."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him. Take your time outside." Farlan replied with a smile. There was a look on his face that Eren cannot quite place.

"I wish.. I can go out with you too." Isabel muttered beside the blonde guy. Farlan kicked her lightly under the table and gave her a look. The pout on her face immediately disappeared. They can't be too dependent on him, he thought. They cannot burden him more than they already do.

Eren looked at Levi who was eating silently beside him and wondered was he was thinking. Farlan and Isabel looked troubled and he doesn't know what to say.

..

.

A bodyguard, a ranked military personnel, now a hired killer. Or should he say a custodian instead? This is what this situation looked like, cleaning after someone else's mess. _What else does his Uncle do aside from this?_ Levi thought as he trailed behind the tall man. Is all this what he'll be doing as well in the near future, responding to every beck and call of a Royal blood? It took them a couple of hours on a carriage just to get here and now it was sundown—a perfect time to do bad things.

Levi stopped walking as the man halted as well, a look of wonder in his face. They have arrived in a pretty abandoned farm area it seemed , noting the lack of animals that should have been grazing in the pens. He looked forward and in front of them was an injured woman in her thirties, he guessed, scared shitless. She had dropped the pail of water that she carried, the moment she saw the both of them approaching. What looked like a patch of blood had already dried from her dress. She had been probably running away and hiding in the barn from some time now.

Levi cursed under his breath.

"Hey Levi, look at this. Isn't that boy the spitting image of this woman?" A look of utter shock broke on her face, her eyes going wide like saucers.

 _Out of all the things that could possibly happen, it had to be this, huh?_ Does fate find this funny or something? He isn't having any type of fun, not one bit. He is really annoyed and angry. He wants to bolt out of there and go far away and never look back. That's what he wants to do right now as he had taken a good look on her and recognized her unmistakably familiar features.

"Are you talking about my son—Eren?" She choked out immediately as she tried to walk up to them shakily.

"I didn't expect it to be you, of all people. How are you still alive, huh? Or did that police man died helping you escape?" Kenny asked curiously. The statement seemed to catch her off guard, Levi noticed. It was probably what happened. Panic flooded her face.

"Please—you can kill me right here, right n-now.. But please leave him be. He's just a child. He's done nothing wrong—" The tall man arranged his perfectly placed hat on his head, taking a step forward.

"I see.. It looks like you're one of those. Did you think you can live a wealthy life out here someday? Did he promise you a life of comfort? It's like that, isn't it?" A look of pain passed her face and she shook her head in denial. Levi thought it incredibly resembled Eren's reaction.

"No. You're wrong—he didn't.. I didn't. He loved me." She replied defiantly, staring down the tall man in front of her.

"I am? If you're right, then why are you in this situation now, huh? I'll tell you why.."

"Because you're weak. You're weak for believing his shit. And you had made the wrong decision because of it. This world isn't as forgiving as you think." Kenny replied, taking another step closer.

"Did you think they'll just leave you alone if you stay quiet in some far away forgotten place? You're such a foolish woman."

"I might be weak.. I might a fool as well—but this weak and foolish woman will do anything to keep her child alive and hopeful. He has every right to live!"

There was anger in her tear-stricken face and Kenny finds it mesmerizing. He had seen _this_ countless of times and he guessed that when you're faced with your own death, the fear just goes away. He smiled toothily at her.

"Too bad. Your beloved son will just be a hair away from death. And you can do nothin' about it. You have brought this upon yourselves."

Levi's legs felt heavy and he cannot seem to move from the spot—he isn't going to participate in this bullshit. _He doesn't want any of this._ He doesn't want to, and yet—

"Stop—stop it." Levi muttered in a strained voice. Kenny turned around to face him.

"Eh? What the hell are you saying? This is also my job." The man stated as a matter of fact, raising his eyebrows to the younger man. Levi stepped closer.

"Yeah? You're full of shit. You have no right in telling me you hate people who follow orders blindly." A look of surprise flooded the tall man's face, as if he heard him incorrectly.

"You know, the thing is, you might think I'm just a hypocritical piece of shit, but I _like_ killing. And I like to make them think that they have complete control over me—"

"Is that what you think of my mother as well—"

"..a weakling?" Levi spat, eyes smouldering in anger. His fists have balled tightly on his sides, shaking.

Kenny looked at him seriously now, square on the face. _The situation had become ugly._ He fucking hates complicated things and the morons who had failed their one job on wiping this woman out of existence. Now he had to deal with it along with his bratty nephew who is misunderstanding everything.

"Yeah. She's weak. If she was strong enough, she wouldn't have died in that dump."

Levi drew his knife from his hip and in front of him in an instant, wedging himself between the frightened woman and Kenny. Another look of surprise passed the tall man's face, his fingers lingering on the edge of his dark coat. He's taking back what he had thought. His nephew sure had grown up a tiny bit.

"Are you serious? Do you want me to make a choice?" Kenny mocked, a tiny grin breaking from his face. Levi's brows knitted tighter on his forehead.

"I am."

Kenny slipped his hand inside his coat pocket, pulling a knife of his own. _Should he teach the brat a lesson?_ But on the contrary, he's itching to know what he's got.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're a bit more important than that woman. You're Kuchel's beloved son after all."

"Important? You only think of me as a mistake my mother made—" Kenny's dark eyes widened in anger. _Since when did he start thinking this kind of bullshit?_ Sure he couldn't care less about this woman and her son, but this is his little sister and his nephew he's talking about.

He raised his knife tentatively and watched as Levi's eyes went on full alert. The young one lunged at him in an instant and swung, sharp blade grazing his arm. He grinned at him and received a swift kick to his head and he blocked it with his left arm, just the way he wanted. Levi lunged for his open midsection then, their knives clashing against each other. It was too predictable. The tall man slipped his other hand to his coat, unlatching his gun, swiftly hitting Levi on the neck with its hilt. Levi grunted in pain and scrambled backwards, and Kenny took it as an opportunity to pay him a kick on the chest. The other instinctively blocked with both of his arms, and he threw his knife, hitting Levi by the arm.

He should have known that he never misses. Levi groaned from the pain that shot through his arm, completely shocked by the fact that his uncle didn't even hesitate to hurt him. Kenny wasted no time and threw another kick that sent his knife flying to the ground.

Blood now soaked Levi's clothing. Weaponless, he cursed once more, teeth gritted tightly. Kenny strode towards him in two lengthy steps, towering over him completely.

"Oi you punk. Are you done already? We're not here to play games. This has nothing to do with you."

Levi only clicked his tongue in frustration, not saying anything. He pulled the knife in a swift motion from his arm and grimaced.

"Levi, remember this—in this world being right or wrong doesn't matter. What matters is being strong, strong enough to establish your own truth and prove everyone else wrong—"

Levi just stood there, shaken and angry, his left arm thudding in pain. He was right, isn't he? Until now he's weak, too weak to even stand against his uncle. Kenny gave him an odd look then turned his attention back to the woman.

"You there, I'm giving you ten seconds to run. After that I'll shoot. If you have run far enough and I miss, you're lucky then, I'll let you live, but if don't—then you're dead. Fair enough?"

Her eyes widened once again and she took a tentative step backwards. The tall man then raised his gun against her threateningly. Levi looked at her and yelled.

"Run!"

Tears streamed down her face and she turned around and started running against the grassy plains and into the wilderness behind them. If she's lucky, she'll find someone that can help her along the way. Levi counted down in his mind, eyes not leaving the woman's retreating form. But the shot never came. He looked back at his uncle in bewilderment. He had tucked his gun away from sight.

"You just prolonged her suffering. Even if I didn't do it, somebody else will."

"She's already dead." Levi's heart was pounding in his chest.

"I—I just want to give her a chance—" Kenny only spared him a pitiful glance before he turned around, starting to walk way.

"Stop meddling with things that's out of your control. You can't save everyone, you idiot."

.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I was kinda having a writing block lately but I still managed.. t_t

* * *

Levi arrived later that day and Eren can only look at him in a mixture of utter shock and bewilderment. The rusty-coloured stain on his sleeve made his heart thump hard in his chest. He looked really exhausted. Eren approached him tentatively as he sat by the table, feeling anxious.

"Big brother.. are you alright?" The boy asked, wide eyes trained on the other's emotionless face.

"Yeah—this is nothing."

Levi felt reluctant to look at him, because if he does, he'll remember the face of that woman. Her frightened, angry, and pleading face. Eren's smaller form was in front of him now and he had no other choice but look at him. There was only concern in his young face, his brows knitting closely against each other. He looked like someone had kicked his precious puppy.

"You're hurt.." The boy declared in a small voice.

 _Well no shit_. Levi ran his hand through his face and sighed. He then reached out and patted the boy on his head.

"It's just an accident. This happens more often than you think."

He lied. He'll kill someone who would merely scratch him. That's just the way it always goes, but this time around, he was the one powerless. And he felt angry over it. The worry in Eren's face only deepened.

"Where are those two? Why are you alone?" He continued, shifting the attention away from him.

"They went out to get some food."

"I see—" Levi cannot think of anything else that would probably appease him. He doesn't like it when people make a fuss over him. He repressed another sigh and willed himself to not start getting frustrated.

"Be a good boy then and help me clean this wound. Go get some medicine in the cabinet over there." Levi replied reluctantly, pointing to the cabinet below the sink. The boy seemed to get reassured a bit and he hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions. It makes him feel awful.

He eventually got up himself to remove his shirt and tried to rinse the dried blood on his arm on the sink. Eren only watched silently beside him, a box of supplies in hand. Levi's got a well-built body under that shirt accompanied by some long-healed injuries that marred his otherwise fair complexion. To Eren, it oddly made the sight of him more awe-inspiring. It's like the marks on his body were a decoration that exists only to be admired. Will he grow up to have that kind of physique as well? Eren asked himself, all the other questions in his mind temporarily forgotten. He really hoped so.

Days had passed without any problems and Kenny has not visited him since. Levi does not want to see his face at the moment as well either. They might just end up arguing about the smallest of things. His left arm still hurt like a bitch and just thinking about it annoys him to oblivion. So yes, it was a good idea that he isn't here. _That old bastard._

"Eren—" Levi called out as he stood by the opened door. The boy was at his side in an instant.

"I have a delivery for you." He continued eyeing the boy beside him and passed the package to his smaller, waiting hands. He looked nervous once again.

"It's not what you think. Most of these packages are just _smuggled_ medicine. There are no doctors here if you haven't noticed yet. You know what else is rare in here? Spices and tea. So stop imagining bad things."

"I'm not—" Eren defended in a small voice. _Yes he did, though._ It had always bugged him what's inside those packages that Isabel and Farlan sometimes carried. He mostly thought it is something that was _definitely_ illegal. The look on Levi's face told him he didn't believe his shit either.

"This goes to that bar owner. You know where that is, right? Tell him I sent you. This is already paid for so don't worry about carrying any money on your way back." Eren nodded. He cannot fuck up such a simple job.

Levi fought the urge to worry about him. He's becoming too caught up on this big brother thing. This brat can take care of himself, he thinks. He doesn't need to fuss about him like he was his _father._ He's done all sorts of things when he was in his age anyway. This is just a walk in the park in comparison. Levi's brows furrowed involuntarily.

"If someone troubles you ask help from the bar owner, okay?"

"Okay!" The boy somehow enthusiastically replied as he went off, running down the steps and into the streets beyond.

The bar was thankfully tame when he came in, only a few crowds of people filling in some of the tables. What caught his immediate attention though was the unmistakeable black coat of a tall man sitting by the bar's counter, a tall mug of beer accompanying him. Eren steeled himself and approached the counter, trying to ignore his intimidating presence. His heartbeat was starting to race.

"I have a delivery for you, Levi sent me." The boy started, tiptoeing a bit to hand the package to the beefy man behind the counter.

"Ahh—I was waiting for this. You're his new boy huh?" The bearded, beefy man commented, studying the boy mildly as he tucked the package under the counter.

"He's a payment to be exact." The tall man suddenly interjected, turning from his stool and facing the both of them. The bar owner seemed intrigued but was only able to mutter "Ohh?" at the matter. He hoped he wouldn't pry much more than that.

"And an expensive one at that. I wonder how much they are willing to pay me to get a hold of you." Kenny remarked further, grinning at the boy.

Eren was unnerved. He cannot ignore him any longer. He cannot refute him either. This is the simple fact of his flickering existence. And it makes him feel utterly cornered and afraid. But he looked at him straight in the eye, still, Levi's words suddenly echoing in his mind.

"What are you gonna do, eh?" The man continued, taking a gulp of his beer.

"Survive until then—"

He's going to bet on all the stars above that he would be able to escape when such a time comes. He's going to hope against all odds that Levi will let him go. He's the one who told him to keep on living, didn't he? And he believed him wholeheartedly. Just when he thought that there was no one else he can turn to, he was there, like a bright beacon against the darkness of the underground. And there was nothing else he can do but cling to him for dear life.

"It seems like my impudent nephew's taking good care of you. I'm warning you though, you brat. Don't drag him into your shit. He can't afford to go soft because of you." The man's eyes were dark and serious.

Eren wanted to protest. He wanted to tell him that he was most probably—already a caring person even before he came here. He takes good care of Isabel and Farlan after all, he doesn't treat them like they're some sort of baggage. He can see it. He was confused at first and had refused to believe it but as days passed by he can clearly tell that they regarded each other like family. And a small part of him wished he regarded him like one as well.

"I won't—"

"Good then. Because if I had to kill you to keep him alive, I will. No hard feelings, yeah?"

Eren understood this completely.

Kenny watched as the boy glumly turned around to leave and wondered what he was thinking behind his angry green eyes. _It awfully reminded him of his nephew of all things._ Such an angry child he was, always looking for trouble. What he was actually looking for, he really did not know nor understood. And he only did what he thinks might help him survive in this place. If his sister was still around, he probably turned out differently. But she's been long gone, and he had no other choice but to keep his promise to her.

.

Eren returned home feeling absolutely empty. But it soon dissipated as an odd scene greeted him. Levi looked extremely pissed. Isabel on the other hand looked so roughed up, as she sat at the far end of the room. She's got bruises on her face and was covered with dirt on her hair and her clothes. He doesn't know what's going on but they seem to be having an argument.

"I'm asking you who did it?" He heard Levi ask in a stern tone, directed at Isabel.

"It's nothing." She replied immediately, not looking at him. There was an undeniable reluctance on her face.

"Who is it Farlan?" Levi asked once more, eyes now shifting to the blonde guy beside Isabel. If anything, Eren was getting rather scared for Levi looked ready to make someone miserable.

"It's alright big brother, you heard her. I already took care of it anyway. They'll leave us alone."

"Took care of it? What did you do, exactly?" Levi replied in a harsh, unpleasant way. Eren almost flinched from it.

"I talked to them. You can't always resort to violence Levi." Farlan replied in an equally harsh tone, a grimace on his face. He looked rather unfazed as he returned the other's hard glare, and Levi seems to contemplate about it, his menacing demeanour deflating a bit.

"Fine." He finally replied, letting go of the subject. He then seated himself by table looking annoyed. Farlan and Isabel looked relieved in contrast. Eren on the other hand just continued standing there frozen by the door, not taking a single step forward. He wanted to become invisible at the time being.

"Eren, did it go well?" Eren inevitably heard Levi ask, his blue eyes now falling on him. He returned his gaze and moved towards him like a moth to a fire.

"Yes."

"You think you can handle those more often?" Eren nodded, heart thudding wildly in his chest. The frown on Levi's face seems to fade a bit and he sighed in finality. He looked _so done_ more than anything.

Eren can only look at him while he contemplated on what he's going to say. He was just hit with this sudden _realization_ and he felt so awkward with himself for being so slow. He was not able to fight the blush that bloomed on his face. It felt like he's intruding but maybe, he can speak in behalf of them.

Levi's eyebrows shoot upwards as he watched the boy, completely baffled.

"Big brother, please—don't worry too much. I'll do my best, so.." The boy replied and trailed off, eyes sparkling and his flush deepening. Farlan looked surprised for a while but then smiled to himself. Isabel's sullen face brightened.

"Oi. Don't get the wrong idea." Levi replied, eyes narrowing on Farlan's direction. To his own surprise, he ultimately reached out and ruffled the boy's unruly head. His flustered state is just too much to ignore, so he'll save him from his utter embarrassment before he spouts more nonsense.

"You should listen to the boy." Farlan chimed in, sitting on floor near Isabel's chair.

"We might not be as strong as you are, but we can take care of ourselves. You don't have to worry about us on everything."

"I agree!" Isabel added, determination emanating from her ragged state.

"Oi Isabel. You better clean yourself up before you even try to butt in." A pout formed on her face as she was immediately shut off.

"Yeah, yeah—but Eren's right! You better trust us more. We're family! " Eren's heartbeat seemed to skip a beat from hearing those words. He was right, isn't he? They really treat each other like family.

Levi returned his gaze once more to the boy. He says the most unpredictable things, and it always catches him off guard. _What's next?_ Just what is going on with that head of his? He seemed to have recovered his dignity and is now looking pleasantly relieved. What an enigma this boy is.

.

Levi does not want to admit it, but he is getting quite fond of the boy. Even Farlan was commenting on it now, which annoys the hell out of him.

"He seems to like you very much now, doesn't he? I did not expect that at all, you know." The blonde guy said, grinning.

"Huh? Who knows? Stop speculating." Levi replied, trying to dismiss his comment.

"Really? Do you not see how he looks at you recently? It's like—you're his most adored big brother or something. How did it come to this?" Farlan pushed on, chuckling light-heartedly to himself. Levi clicked his tongue in return, icy stares shooting towards the guy beside him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Stop pestering me about this."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that he's kinda adorable. When you look at him, all you see is his heart laid out in front of you. He cannot hide it, can't he? And it makes you feel that you surely don't want to be that person who causes him heartaches."

Levi already knows this. He already realized it, living with him in a short amount of time. You're a special kind of a bastard if you deliberately hurt such a kid.

"Well, I don't want him here. If he could find an opportunity to leave, that'll be better."

"Seriously though, don't say that out loud in his face alright? He might take it the wrong way."

"I don't mind."

Farlan smiled a bit sadly to himself. Levi might be the last person whom you can ask gentleness from, but he actually meant no harm—at least to the people who felt the same way about him. He just hopes it all goes well for the boy. Since he had learned about his circumstances, he felt quite bad for him.

"There's nothing wrong about acknowledging your true feelings for once. You might regret it someday that you weren't able to say what you really wanted, you know.." Levi stared at him like he grew another head.

"I regret nothing. You're just overanalyzing things again."

"Yeah.. I probably am. But at least I told you what I wanted to say, didn't I?" Farlan replied, shrugging. Levi only stared to the streets beyond the door.

"I'm going to check on them, they're taking too much time."

Farlan smiled once again. He wanted to make another poke at it with that, pointing out how he was right and he was getting worried about the boy just now. But he might get truly pissed and he restrained himself from doing so and just let him go. He surely looked like he wanted to escape their conversation no matter what.

.

Eren was proven wrong when he thought that he couldn't like Levi even more. Everything around him seemed to blur and he was the only one clear thing that he could see. It was apparent that the three guys that ambushed them on their way back regretted their decision to do so as two of them lay bloodied on the dirty ground, faces ashen and confused. The remaining man, even though much larger in size now whimpered in pain as Levi kicked the knife that was buried in his thigh deeper, making him kneel in front of him pitifully.

"How does that feel?" Levi taunted, looking down at the man. He groaned in return, unable to speak properly.

"It's j-just a m-misunderst-anding. P-please let us go—" A grimace formed in Levi's straight face and he received another swift kick on his face. It was a hard blow by the sound of it. He then knelt and plucked the knife out his bloodied thigh, the man now unmoving.

Levi looked at the filthy knife on his hand and then to Eren. He has been tousled up pretty nicely by the looks of it, dirt and bruises adorning his face. His wide green eyes stared back at him. He was shaken. Isabel looked the same way, but this isn't something new to her. He took a step forward and returned the knife that he was unconsciously wiping clean to the boy. Eren took it rather carefully, tucking it away from sight.

"Where did they hit you?" Levi asked, fingers latching to the boy's chin firmly, inspecting his bruises. He had an intense urge to scold him at that instant and ask why he didn't come back to ask for help, when he specifically told him to do so in such a situation. But the words didn't come.

"Just my face—" Eren replied meekly, looking down to the ground. He cannot seem to maintain eye contact with Levi's intense blue eyes.

"Eren you did a great job on helping me you know.." Isabel interjected, closing in to the both of them. She was smiling despite her dishevelled state. Eren met her equally green eyes and felt a bit relieved for he was so scared.

He was so scared that moment that he thought about all the possible bad things that will happen to him and Isabel. Those men looked unforgiving. They seemed to have taken more interest on Isabel as their dirty hands touched her, and she retaliated with all she's got with fury in her eyes. She had yelled for him to run but in that moment, the fear had gone and there was only anger, as he drew the knife that he dreaded using. He managed to hurt the man that yanked at Isabel's hair, but there were three of them, and he received a backhanded blow and a boot on his face for it. If Levi didn't come, who knows what would have happened after.

Eren just ended up nodding in reply to her. He didn't do anything great like she says.

"Let's go back." Levi finally said, not even giving the three men one final look. He couldn't care less for pieces of shit like them. They might think of getting back at them like what _always_ happens, but he'll make them eat dirt like he always does in return.

They were walking briskly with Levi ahead of them and Eren wanted to ask Isabel if everything's fine. She doesn't seem bothered by it, so it's probably is just nothing. When they got home, Farlan bombarded the girl with questions. Eren was still surprised with this even though he already knew they were close. He just didn't realize that two of them were probably closer than he originally thought. They remained there by the door, the blonde guy fussing over her. And he kind of understood why as he heard him ask Isabel sternly— _did they touch you?_ He looked really angry.

"Oi Eren, don't just stand there. Come here and clean your wounds. You don't know what kind of diseases might lurk in the filth outside."

The boy snapped out of his musings and walked over to Levi who has a disgusted expression on his face. He sat by the table, a clean, wet cloth in hand.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No.. I got up but—"

"Yeah, I saw that." Levi replied, immediately cutting him off. This is the very reason why he is constantly worried, yet they ask to him to stop. _Just how?_ This was the second time in a row now. Looks like things are going shittier much faster than ever for the slum people every passing day. He quickly dismissed the thought and vacate his mind. He focused on Eren's face instead. He had a busted lip and some bruising. Nothing that bad.

Somehow, Eren felt like crying as Levi diligently cleaned the scratches on his face, remembering the way his mother would fuss over the smallest of wounds that he gets from playing outside. He didn't like it one bit back then, but now it just felt like some distant memory. His glistening, green eyes settles on the other's face and Eren felt the fingers that held his jaw gently, stiffen.

"Hey, are you crying?" There was a sudden panic that flooded the boy's eyes and Levi found it a bit amusing, like he has been caught doing something naughty behind his back. That, or he might be remembering the nasty wound in his arm that he had helped him with just days ago.

"I'm not!" Eren couldn't tell Levi that he was just thinking about his mom at a moment like this, of all times. He might not want to be compared to a woman.

"What a cry baby—"

If anything, the boy only flushed, and Levi didn't want to admit that he thinks he enjoys teasing this kid. He pushed the thought back out of his mind immediately as he suddenly remembered his uncle, of all people. There is no way in hell that it's the _same thing_ with them. If anything, he bet he enjoys tormenting him. He released the boy at once and called it done. He can do the rest himself when he takes a bath. Eren on the other hand had an urge to touch his face, now that the warm fingers were gone. But he might just end up dirtying it.

"By the way, what happened to _go and look for me when you're in a shitty spot?_ " The boy averted his eyes.

"Uhh—I'm sorry.."

"Well it's not like I'm reprimanding you for helping her. I just want to know why."

"I was afraid.. I—" Eren's brows furrowed.

"I don't want to leave her alone." Levi stayed quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth once again.

"You should worry more about yourself. You're still a kid. She's tougher than you think."

"But—I won't be able to sleep at night if something happened to her!" Eren weakly protested, green eyes now back at him.

 _Hell—_ he might as well if something happened to the both of them, Levi thought to himself. But it seemed like there is just no helping it with this boy. He's proving to be the type to be dead set on pursuing something he had decided upon. And Levi wants to get annoyed with himself because he's liking him more.

"Just be careful. It would be a pity otherwise, wouldn't it? You want to get out of here, yes?" Eren's eyes became vibrant and he answered with no hesitation.

"Yes—"

Eren suddenly felt fuzzy inside. He didn't know if the others have seen it, but Levi just smiled a tad bit in front of him. It was the first time he had seen him smile. He liked the look of it a lot. He really liked Levi a lot.

He had found such an _awesome_ big brother.

"That's a good boy."

.


End file.
